Inspiration
by aerococonut
Summary: When Grimsley's favourite author complains she has writer's block, he offers to escort her to the amusement park. Their ideas of amusement differ somewhat however, and his intentions are quite different to hers...


**Edit: 13/1/13  
>AN: I was rereading my older stories the other day, and realised that my writing skills have grown quite a bit since then. As a result, these stories are full of things that need to be fixed. So I've decided to come back and overhaul them, fixing those little grammar mistakes I never knew about, and adding far more depth and detail to stories I still love, but have since learned to write better. To those who have read the original, the plotline is the same. The story just has a little...more, now. **

**... ... ...**

**Inspiration**

I held her arms above her head, delighting in her moans.

She struggled against me, her smooth white limbs reflecting the light.

I kept her pinned in place, not allowing her to move. I was the one in charge here. I shifted one hand away from her wrists to peel her dress down, allowing me to admire the snow white flesh below. Such pale perfection, and against her dark hair and eyes, it made her beautiful in an unusual way. I lowered my head to kiss her collarbones, feeling the strength under delicate skin.

Shauntal gasped, her body shifting underneath me. "Grimsley..." she moaned.

I sat bolt upright, rudely awakened by my alarm going off. I glared at it fiercely, not sure whether to be grateful it went off, or really irritated that it did. With my emotions running high, I pulled my clothes out of my closet and moved straight to my bathroom. I ran a hand through my hair, grumbling under my breath as I flicked the shower nozzle onto cold. I hissed as the frigid water hit my body. As much as I hated it, it was a necessity at this point in time.

_I must stop lusting after Shauntal...I must stop lusting after Shauntal..._ I repeated the words like a mantra, shivering slightly as the water lowered my temperature. And other things.

This is why I constantly kept myself distracted at night. At least if I was occupied before I fell asleep, I didn't dream about Shauntal. The others (Marshal in particular) might can me a manwhore, but it was infinitely preferable to admitting how badly I wanted her. It was hard enough keeping a professional relationship with my fellow Elitists without suddenly pinning one of them to the wall and kissing her senseless. Something that would most likely lose me my place amongst them.

I rested my head against the cold tiles. I wondered idly if there was something seriously wrong with me. Surely this wasn't normal? Usually I wasn't interested in a woman longer than a few days; they failed to hold my attention after that.

So why couldn't I stop thinking about Shauntal?

I couldn't even remember the day where I suddenly started noticing her. I just remember the light hitting her hair, showing the deep, rich purple and her face lighting up with mirth at something Marshal had said. After that, I'd paid attention to the skin, so pale it was like alabaster. Her eyes, full of secrets and wonder. The casual way she acted around us, a balance between confidence in her place and the knowledge that she had her own way of doing things. I'd never truly paid attention until that moment, the moment when I realized that _Shauntal was beautiful._ Short, straight hair framing a pale, delicate face, large indigo eyes, lips that just begged to be kissed and a body that made me wish I could run my hands down it, feeling that silky, smooth skin.

There _was_ something wrong with me.

"So what are you having for dinner?" The waiter turned to me, holding a notepad, pen at the ready.

I said the first thing that came to mind and gave him my menu. Caitlin sat to my right, and Marshal across from me. The only one missing was Shauntal, and there was no guarantee of her deciding to appear, especially when she was in the middle of a story. Frequently it was just the three of us, but I found myself wishing the fourth Elitist would appear.

Sometimes I envied her the ability to drown out the world completely. So many times we'd called her name endlessly before she would answer -forgetting the question a few moments later- her alternate worlds far more compelling than our own.

Eager as always, Marshal had already picked up his fork and was waving it around in emphasis. "Alright, yeah!" Marshal proclaimed energetically as his meal arrived. He and Caitlin were nearly finished by the time my own meal arrived.

I was about to start eating when the fourth Elitist appeared suddenly, almost as if my thoughts had summoned her.

Pulling out a chair, Shauntal glanced around at our mostly empty plates. "Not late, am I?" She inquired, sitting down next to Caitlin. She frowned for a moment before sighing. "I give up completely!" She threw up her hands in disgust. Leaning back in her chair, she grumbled to herself. "Remind me again why I ever wanted to be a novelist? All I ever do is hit brick walls with characters that refuse to do as they're told." She slapped her ever-present notebook on the table for emphasis. "I know absolutely nothing about Ferris wheels!" she continued, glaring over our heads. "So how am I supposed to write about one? It's either that, or I have to completely destroy the story I've set up!" Shauntal huffed and crossed her arms. "I've done as much research as I can, but apparently it's not an interesting enough topic, there's nothing but mechanical descriptions of how they are made. Completely irrelevant!" She looked at us, a sheepish expression crossing her face. "Anyways, sorry for the rant. No doubt you were all having scintillating conversations before I arrived. Feel free to continue them now." She uncrossed her arms and fiddled with her fork, ordering a salad when the waiter returned.

Having followed the rant, Caitlin gave her a suggestion. "If you want to learn about Ferris wheels, perhaps you could visit the one in Nimbasa City? No doubt the personal experience would help you lend that level of sophistication to your characters." The blonde woman smiled to herself.

Our resident lady rarely offers advice to others, but when she does, it is surprisingly useful.

Shauntal blinked, clearly taken aback. "Huh. I never even thought of that." She mused over the idea for a bit, no doubt running over the pros and cons. Apparently coming to a decision, she grinned. "Well, why not? It actually sounds like fun." She flipped open her notebook and jotted something down. Putting the pen down again, she stopped and grimaced. "I really don't want to go by myself though." Shauntal said it in a matter of fact tone, not an offer.

Yet I found myself answering without even thinking. "I'll take you." I grinned at her, delighting in the surprise I read on her face. The implications of what I'd just done caught up to me. Idiot! I was trying to maintain a professional distance, yet here I was foolishly offering to monopolize her for as long as she wanted! This is why I normally thought before I spoke!

She stared at me with a confused expression. "...Really? You know it's a giant amusement park, right?" Shauntal raised an eyebrow at me, the beginnings of a smile tilting her lips up. "I never thought you'd want to go there." She was right too. She twisted a strand of hair through her finger, waiting for my response.

"What's wrong with viewing things through a different perspective? Sometimes I might like to see things with eyes untainted." I smirked internally. That was a direct quote from her third novel. I have actually read all of Shauntal's novels, believe it or not. Something I would rather die than admit, since they aren't exactly the type of novels one would expect someone like me to read. I hate to think of the endless teasing I would cop from Marshal if he ever found out. "Besides, I find myself with no entertainment here. I might as well accompany you on your adventure." I kept my voice nonchalant. Let her believe I was there for nothing more than a few hours' entertainment.

Shauntal contemplated this for a moment, before her expression lightened.. "Alright then, great news!" She accepted her salad from the waiter and turned back to me. "When are we leaving?" She grinned.

I was a little taken aback, though I would never show it. For someone so tiny, she had a lot of energy. "Due to the fact that it is night, I would assume you wish to go in the morning. Unless of course, there is a specific setting you require for your muse?" Since I had no idea what she wanted, it could very well be a night scene.

Her brows drew together, and she stabbed her salad. She shrugged and ate a mouthful of salad. "No specific time. That's how badly stuck I am. Completely uninspired and lacking in experience." Shauntal sighed, the lines between her eyes growing deeper.

I had the strange urge to smooth out the lines.

"At least you're willing to better yourself by expanding your horizons!" Marshal put in, flexing his arms above his head. He'd been oddly quiet since Shauntal walked in, though she hadn't really given him a chance to talk.

"Indeed Marshal. Because that was the whole point of Shauntal's expedition," Caitlin said drily. She was looking at our colleague with a condescending expression. The blonde Elitist leaned over and whispered something to Shauntal.

Our resident novelist started giggling, looking between Marshal and myself. "You're right." She hid her smile behind her hand, and she and Caitlin both smirked. Shauntal started laughing.

Marshal glared at them. "What? _What?_ Stop laughing at me, you two...or...well, Shauntal stop laughing!" He turned to Caitlin. "And you, stop encouraging her!"

This caused Shauntal to laugh harder.

Even Caitlin's lips quirked up. "Don't worry Marshal, it has nothing to do with you." Sounding completely calm, she ignored Shauntal's snickers of disbelief.

"Huh, is that so?" He didn't sound like he believed them. Marshal continued to glare at the two women.

Dinner continued uneventfully after that. We said our goodbyes, and I agreed to meet Shauntal at the main gate at ten o'clock. She said she wanted an early start so she had more time to experience everything.

I made sure to set my alarm for at least three hours earlier, even if it did mean I was up far earlier than normal. That is, I hated getting up early, and this was going to annoy me.

... ... ...

Arriving in Nimbasa City, I found myself admiring the large, neon city. There were light everywhere; fairy lights in the bushes, party lights above every shop entrance, and big spotlights around the amusement park to light up the entire area at night. Since we were here during the day; most of the major lights weren't on, but the effect was still very...bright. "We're here," I announced, even though it was perfectly obvious. The amusement park was a riot of colours and sounds, with children running everywhere and tired but happy parents following after. Vendors called out their wares, and the smell of candy overpowered everything. I was starting to feel out of my depth.

Shauntal didn't seem to notice my words; her eyes had lit up with something akin to childish glee.

We were dressed more casually than usual, and Shauntal's light sundress kept catching my attention. Her arms and shoulders were bare for once, her normal gloves and shawl gone, and I was fascinated by the expanse of pale skin revealed. She looked as if she had never been touched by sunlight. I realised I was staring and hastily refocussed my gaze elsewhere.

"Right, I want to ride everything!" Shauntal spun around, taking notice of all the rides.

Her demand caught me off guard; since I'd been too busy watching her. "I thought you were here to learn about Ferris wheels?" I asked curiously, wondering what had prompted the urge to explore. And getting my mind off its previous train of thought.

She waved a hand. "Yes, but...well...come on! I don't get out much, so I want to enjoy it while I can!" She blushed a little, and then looked down. Plus...well I kind of thought the Ferris wheel would be prettier at night. You could look down from the top and see thousands of sparkling lights. Wouldn't that be beautiful?" She smiled softly.

"It is beautiful," I said, though I wasn't referring to the scenario.

She turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "Have you been here before?" She studied me intently, her glasses low on her nose so she could look over the top. I wasn't too sure what her glasses actually corrected, but Shauntal has mentioned in the past that she's pretty much blind without them.

I returned my attention to her question. I hadn't actually been here before. I hurriedly invented an excuse. "I came here once when I was young." I shrugged slightly, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions.

She rocked backwards, her gaze wistful. "Wow, you're lucky. I didn't do anything when I was young. The most adventurous thing I've ever done is join you guys at Pokemon League." She toyed with her dress, fiddling with the straps. "All my characters have amazing adventures, but I always seem to be the one watching from a distance." Her tone was pensive.

I felt like I'd finally caught a glimpse of Shauntal's true self. She always seemed content to watch, but maybe what she really wanted was more adventure. The Pokemon League doesn't really have much in the way of outside entertainment, and reading books all the time couldn't be that interesting. I felt like I should comfort her, but no words rose to mind.

She shook her head, giving me a mischievous grin. "Anyway, who cares? It's past. Today is a new day, and I want to enjoy it fully!" She spun around and all but danced forward.

I followed her as she wove through all the side stalls. I momentarily toyed with the idea of buying her something, just to watch her face light up, but she continued forwards too quickly. Clearly, I was just the escort. The thought made me annoyed for a moment, until I dismissed it as entirely inappropriate. Truthfully, I was paying more attention to Shauntal than the park itself, so when she stopped suddenly I looked at her in confusion. Until I took in her evil smirk and the giant rollercoaster in front of us.

"I refuse to go on that thing," I said flatly, taking it in. The huge iron spiralled contraption sent shivers down my spine, and not in a pleasant way. I narrowed my eyes and judged how well I could get out of this situation. Considering my opponent was Shauntal, I guessed my chances weren't good. Any gambler worth his salt has to know when to give up and bow out.

Shauntal stood directly in front of me, her eyes narrowed and a determined expression in her luminous eyes. She crossed her arms and stared me down.

"No." I was emphatic. I mirrored her crossed arms, praying that I could escape.

She unfolded hers and grabbed my hand, towing me along to the entrance line. For someone so small, she was surprisingly strong.

And I will admit, I liked the feeling of her tiny hand grabbing mine. As a result, I found myself standing next to her in line, wondering if I should have written a will before we left.

"It's perfectly safe, Grimsley, it's an amusement ride." Shauntal must have read my nervousness.

I looked down at her. "Your idea of amusement and mine differ quite a bit, apparently." Inside, I was a mess of nerves. We were next in line to ride, and I clenched my teeth. I really wished I could be anywhere else. The thought of heights and ridiculous speeds was making me ill.

"You volunteered to come, remember?" Oddly enough, she looked sad for a moment. "You could've stayed home; I would have gone on my own if I had to."

Did she really think so little of us that she believed we would choose ourselves over her? We tended to keep to ourselves a lot, but that didn't mean we weren't willing to help her if she needed us. "I did volunteer, which means I suppose I have no choice but to go on your ride of death." That didn't mean I had to enjoy it.

Shauntal snickered, a small smirk decorating her lips.

The attendant opened the gate and waved us through.

I took a deep breath and followed Shauntal, taking deep breaths to try and calm myself down. It wasn't helping.

"Last chance to back out," Shauntal offered, sitting happily in the seat. She patted the one next to her.

"I will never hear the end of it if I don't. And I really don't want Marshal to spread my insecurities around, thank you very much." My voice sounded slightly shaky, and I tried not to think about what I was doing.

She snorted, giving me a disbelieving look. "Grimsley, you don't _have_ insecurities. You're always so confident." Shauntal said this like it was a matter of fact. She rested her hands on the bar resting over her lap.

I couldn't answer her. The rollercoaster started moving slowly and my hands grasped the bar in front of me so hard my knuckles started turning white.

She took in my clenched teeth and death grip on the rail. "...You're really uncomfortable with this, aren't you? Bad childhood experience or something?" Shauntal started to look a little uncomfortable. "You know, you really could have said no, right?"

I didn't have time to answer as we suddenly barrelled around and over and under. I was dizzy almost immediately, wishing to any higher power that I could have both feet on the ground _where they belonged._ When it was finally over, I opened my eyes and tried not to empty my stomach. I stumbled off the ride and took a moment to be grateful I was on solid ground.

Shauntal clapped in delight, still looking at the rollercoaster. "See? That wasn't so bad!" She beamed at me. Her smile disappeared when she looked at me. "Holy...your face is white!" She reached out her arm, steadying me. Her expression showed concern.

I was too busy feeling terrible to appreciate it. "I...let's never do that again," I groaned pitifully. I disliked heights intensely, and combined with the dizzying speeds and frequent turns, I wasn't feeling well. The world kept threatening to disappear from under my feet. Either that or I was swaying too much.

"I'm sorry." Shauntal grimaced. She sounded upset. "Next time I'll pay attention when you tell me you don't want to do something."

Now I was making her feel guilty. "It's fine," I did my best to reassure her. I took a breath and regained some of my composure.

She stood still, not making any move to continue her research. "Umm...did you want to leave?" She looked down, away from my gaze.

"That's hardly fair; we're here for you, not me." I made the effort to smile at her. "I'll be alright if we sit down for a while. It's just..." I sighed. I hated sharing childhood confidences, but she deserved an explanation. "Remember how you mentioned bad childhood experiences? Well, my older brother threw me over the stairs one day. I was only about eight at the time, and I fell face first." I kept my voice level.

Shauntal stared at me, her expression appalled. "Your _brother?_" She sounded scandalised.

We had been children. It was no excuse, but it was the truth. "I wasn't seriously hurt," I continued. "But I could see the ground rushing up towards me, and it was possibly the scariest thing to me at the time. It's why I still dislike heights now." I hadn't actually shared that story to anyone before. Possibly because it made me sound completely useless. Who gets thrown down stairs?

Shauntal pursed her lips, thinking something through. Her expression became amazed. "Then...wow! How do you manage to climb all those stairs back home?" She gaped at me, no doubt thinking of the endless flight of stairs leading to Pokemon league.

I couldn't help grimacing. I'd hated those stairs. It had taken me a long time to gather enough bravery to ascend or descend. Especially descending, I hated seeing the ground so far away. Ascending was no problem, I just didn't look down. "A lot of cursing myself actually, and a lot of standing there." I half-smiled to myself. "Eventually though, I realized that the only way to get over my fears were to confront them. So I kept standing at the top of those stairs until I was so sick of not moving that I walked down them. It took me a few hours, but I did it." My smile turned rueful at the memory.

Shauntal gasped suddenly, her face distressed.

I turned to look at her with alarm. She didn't look in pain, but I wasn't sure...

Her shoulders slumped. "Aww, damn. This means you won't ride the Ferris wheel with me." Her voice was plaintive, her eyebrows pulled together. This was her mission, and she was concerned about what I wanted.

I laughed and hurried to reassure her. No way was I going to ruin her day. "Ferris wheels are fine. They're slow, and so long as I don't look out the window I won't even pay attention to how high off the ground I really am." I'm sure I could find something to distract myself.

She breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her heart. "Are you sure? I'd hate for you to pass out or something." She swung her legs back and forth under the chair we were sitting on.

"I'll be fine Shauntal. I won't take you away from your research. Besides, it's good for me to push myself." It was the only way to grow as a person. Maybe someday I'd get over my fears.

She nodded, accepting, and we sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, until a passing vendor waved fairy floss in our faces.

"Yes!" Shauntal immediately stood up, pulling a tiny purse out of her bag and pulling out some coins. She received a large mass of fairy floss on a stick and grinned. "Excellent," she said happily, breaking off a large piece.

I watched in amusement as she attacked the pink fluff, breaking off bits and sticking them in her mouth, and then licking her fingers clean. I found myself focusing on the way her fingers brushed her lips, and realized I needed to distract myself. "May I have some?" I asked the first thing that came to mind.

She blinked and looked at me."Are you feeling well enough?"

I was, actually. The dizziness had gone and being back on firm ground was helping. "I am. As long as you don't decide you need to return to the rollercoaster, I will be fine." I held out a hand.

She broke off a piece and held it out for me, close to my face.

Leaning forward, I let my lips hover an inch from her fingers, giving her the opportunity to move away.

Shauntal paused for a moment, a strange expression passing over her face, and then pressed the fluff against my lips.

I let her feed me, tempted to nibble the pads of her fingers but restrained myself.

"Any good?" Her lips quirked upwards. She was obviously fighting a smile.

I smirked at her, wiping the traces of sugar off my lips. "Very sweet." I leaned back against the chair. A few mouthfuls was enough for me, I wasn't completely fond of confectionary. I didn't have much of a sweet tooth. "Anyway, what did you wish to do after devouring your sugary treat?" I teased gently; amused that she was really going to ingest that much sugar.

She swept her gaze around, taking in the various attractions nearby. "Uhh..." She cast about for ideas. She lit up, latching onto something. "How about that stupid game where you have to shoot the Water Gun at the targets?" Shauntal laughed self-deprecatingly. "I have terrible aim, but you might have better luck. If you win, I'll buy you dinner," she promised, a solemn grin on her face.

It took a moment for her words to sink in. "Did you just ask me out?" I queried disbelievingly, watching as her face turned an interesting shade of pink. I probably should have kept my opinions to myself, but I hadn't been able to stop the words coming out of my mouth.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that. Ah!" Obviously flustered, she twisted her hair around her finger, biting her lower lip. A nervous habit she had?

I smirked. Maybe I wasn't on such uneven footing as I'd thought. "Don't worry. The gentleman always pays." I was going to enforce this point, whether she wanted me to or not. "Regardless of whether I win or not. But still, do you truly have no faith in my abilities?" Granted, I never showed off any degree of skill back home, but only because I'd never needed to.

"Well...I don't see you as the type to care about physical challenges." Shauntal held up her hands. "That's more Marshal's area, isn't it?" She looked up at me, curiosity shining in her eyes.

I laughed out loud. "And how do you think I survive his constant challenges?" The only reason I'd need to develop physical skills was to hold off my energetic colleague.

She looked away, avoiding my gaze. "Sorry. I shouldn't be so judgemental." She snorted, the sound completely unexpected. "Besides, it's not like I'm the epitome of physical prowess." She stood up and waited for me.

"You're entitled to your opinions," I told her. I stood up as well and we started to move towards the stall. There was quite a crowd now, and I realized that an hour and a half had passed since we'd arrived. I rested my hand against the small of her back, gently leading her through the masses of people. I told myself it was so I wouldn't lose her in the crowd, but it was really because I wanted to be closer to her.

"Step right up!" the attendant called, waving at us. "Hello, little lady." He winked at Shauntal. "Come to try your luck? I'm sure it's your time to shine!"

Shauntal snickered, shaking her head. "Oh no, I'm terrible. That's why I have him." She indicated me and smiled winsomely. "Come on Grimsley, you're going to win me the big prize, aren't you?"

I couldn't resist teasing her a little. "Just for that, I won't play until you've had a go." I laughed behind my hand at her dumbfounded expression.

"No way! I told you I suck at this." Shauntal stamped her foot, glaring at me. "You agreed to play, now play!" She pointed at the game.

I just grinned at her, shaking my head. "Ladies first."

"You're the gentleman!"

"Which means I have to let you go first. Common courtesy and all that."

"Screw you!"

"Anytime." We both froze at my casual answer. Idiot! I couldn't _believe_ I'd said that out loud. What was _wrong_ with me? I couldn't seem to stop flirting with her. So much for keeping a distance.

The attendant laughed, giving us a wide grin. "Well, well, well. Should I avert my eyes? Or would you like to play now?"

Shauntal muttered something that was probably derogatory under her breath and pulled out her tiny purse again.

I was quicker though, and handed the man my money before she could. I gave her a winning smile.

She stuck her tongue out, but didn't pursue the issue.

She wasn't as bad as I thought, hitting a fair few of the targets. Not enough to earn her a major prize, but she received a little bracelet of dancing Purrloin that she immediately put on.

She turned to me. "Alright, your turn. Let's see if you're as good as you think you are," she sneered, placing a hand on her hip. A few minutes later, her expression was less than pleased when I presented her with the large Chandelure plush doll I'd chosen for her. "Smart ass." She accepted the doll, sighing. "I admit, you're better than I thought. And Chandelure will get a kick out of this." She held up her trophy. Her expression turned soft. "Seriously though, thank you. I'm glad you chose to come with me."

I just gave her a half bow, unsure of how to answer.

"And because I feel grateful, you get to pick where we go next. What do you want?" She proclaimed, grinning at me.

_You._

I banished the thought immediately. I shrugged, not sure what else was available. "This trip is for you, so it might be best if you continued with whatever research you needed to do. I'm just along for the company." I left the decision in her hands as we meandered around the nearby stalls.

After walking around for a while, we came across a group of acrobats and dancers performing a routine. Shauntal watched with huge eyes as they used moves that seemed to defy gravity, weaving together in a wonderful display of flexibility and grace. We watched the performance for a full hour, Shauntal completely riveted. When it ended, she smiled happily.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," she breathed, her face alight.

I checked my watch and found that it was just after one o'clock. "Were you hungry at all?" I asked, thinking that it was lunchtime after all, and she hadn't eaten anything but that fairy floss.

"Oh sure." She blinked, made suddenly aware of the time. "I mean, yes. Lunch would be good. That is, if you don't mind."

I answered that it didn't bother me in the slightest, and I led the way to the nearby restaurant, with the instruction to choose whatever she wanted. I _was _going to pay after all. I managed to draw her into a conversation over lunch, by asking about her current project. I found myself fascinated by the eager way she described her scenes and characters, and the way her whole face lit up in response. Until she ended up at the part she was stuck at, and her face fell. "That's why we're here," I told her.

She grinned ruefully. "And I've gotten hundreds of ideas. The only problem is: none of them help." She rested her head on her hand, flicking the tablecloth impatiently. "Sometimes I think I should give up on the whole novelist thing, and just focus on being a Trainer for a while."

I felt a pang of annoyance flicker through me. "Nonsense. Your books are some of the only ones I enjoy reading. Don't take away one of my favourite things, please." I glared at her.

She stared at me with a horrified expression, her hands tightening on her glass. "What did you say?" she choked out.

I went back over my statement and almost hit myself in the head. Well done, idiot, I cursed myself. There must be something seriously wrong with me today. "I swore up and down I wasn't going to say that." I tried vainly to find a way around this.

"You don't read them," she said disbelievingly, hoping I would say no.

"Well..."

She covered her face and mumbled something.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. They're very good." I tried to reassure her. Apparently my reassurances didn't help.

The rest of lunch passed in silence, and Shauntal seemed to withdraw inside herself.

I cursed internally, wanting the vivacious, bubbly woman to return and show me the world through her eyes. It seemed I was out of luck though, because she didn't offer anything, only answering a direct question.

It was another hour or so before Shauntal perked up, her attention captured by a group of Trainers standing outside a large, lit-up building. "Are they from the Musicals?" she asked, moving towards them.

It turns out they were, and they gave an impromptu performance of the current musical. The performers were very good, the story they told engaging and interesting. When the performance was over, we drifted away from the area and bought drinks from a nearby vendor. It was late afternoon by that time, and the sun was close to the horizon.

"You'll be able to get your inspiration soon." I was staring at the sky, and hadn't realised I'd said that aloud.

"Hmm?" Shauntal said fuzzily, lost in her own world again.

I pointed at the sun, showing her how it had almost hit the horizon line.

She blinked. "Oh yeah. Huh. Guess I was having so much fun I forgot my original plan." She pulled out her notebook and flicked through it, no doubt running over the things she needed.

Finally, the sky had gotten dark enough for the amusement park to light up. There seemed to be hundreds of thousands of lights, and all of them lit up at the same time. I'd noticed the lights before, but that was nothing compared to seeing them illuminate the whole city at once.

Shauntal gasped and spun around, taking it all in. "Wow. That's beautiful," she said admiringly. Her gaze landed on the Ferris wheel, now lit up with multicoloured lights. "Okay, I think we've waited long enough. Time to ride!" She moved forward but stopped suddenly, turning back to face me. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

I wasn't sure what she meant until I remembered my earlier embarrassment. I was amazed at her concern, sure that she would have forgotten about it. "I'll be fine." After all, this wasn't about me. I was here for Shauntal, because this is what she wanted. For all my reassurances, I still felt my breathing speed up when we got closer. I just couldn't help it.

Shauntal, thankfully, didn't notice.

The attendant happily let us on, giving us a spiel about how beautiful it was to ride at night time.

True to my word, I sat in the middle and refused to look out the window. Better not to tempt fate; I wasn't feeling sick and wanted to stay that way.

Shauntal, however, was happily pressed against the window, probably watching the ground disappear as we got higher up.

The thought of the ground being so far away sent a wave of dizziness through me.

I needed a distraction.

"Say something," I said to her, staring at my hands.

"Huh?" Her voice was confused, but she must have noticed what I was doing.

I felt her sit down next to me.

"Oh, are you getting dizzy again?" She took my hands in hers.

The unexpected movement caused me to look up and meet her gaze. I realised that she'd been talking to me. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if you were going to be alright," she answered exasperatedly, rubbing the palms of my hands with her thumbs.

The movement was oddly soothing, and I closed my eyes. "I will be." I said without opening my eyes. I heard her sigh.

"That doesn't mean you have to force yourself to do things, Grimsley." Her tone was annoyed. She muttered something, shifting her weight on the chair. Her leg pressed against mine.

I finally opened my eyes. The dizziness had disappeared, to be replaced by something else. "I wanted to be with you." The admission startled me; I hadn't planned on saying it out loud. "That is..." I couldn't continue.

She smiled softly, raising my hands. "It takes true bravery to conquer your fears," she said sagely, releasing my hands.

Her words struck something inside me.

_If I was truly brave, Shauntal, I would tell you why I was really here with you today._ I wanted so badly to touch her, to draw her closer to me and claim her lips with my own.

"If you say so," I whispered.

She lightly rested her hand against my cheek.

The delicate touch destroyed all my reservations. She made to withdraw her hand, but I caught her wrist. I saw surprise cross her features before I pulled her forward and off balance.

"Grimsley-" she managed to say, before she fell forward into my arms.

"Shauntal," I murmured, before cupping her face and kissing her. Her lips were soft, and parted beneath mine. I ran my hand through her hair, marvelling in the silky strands. I adjusted her position so she was sitting in my lap, her legs resting against mine and her chest against me. I wanted to be as close as possible. If this was my only chance, I was going to make it worth it.

Her hands slowly spread over my chest, and she tentatively returned the pressure against my lips.

I grinned in triumph, tilting her head to give me better access to her mouth. She tasted of something I didn't know; something that was completely Shauntal. It was intoxicating.

She gasped, pulling me forward so she could wrap her arms around my neck. She kissed me back fiercely, her fingers stroking my jaw. Slowly she pulled back, her cheeks flushed. Shauntal looked down, suddenly unwilling to meet my eyes. "I never thought you would do that." She rested her head against my chest, underneath my jaw.

"What do you mean?" Her statement confused me, but I was grateful for the feel of her in my arms. I tightened my grip slightly, breathing in the scent of her perfume; something light and floral. It smelled perfect to me.

"Kiss me." She sounded out of breath. "I've been attracted to you since we met, but I didn't think you felt the same way." Her voice was shaky.

I simply held her closer. "Let's just say it took me a little longer to realize what I felt. But I guess you could say you're my inspiration." I grinned, pulling her up so I could claim her lips again.

And around us, a thousand lights sparkled as the Ferris wheel turned.


End file.
